Kids
by natodiangelo
Summary: In which Koushi and Daichi have Shouyou as their kid.
1. Chapter 1

SO i was going through my list of prompts from tumblr and this one stuck out and i was like OHMYGOD so i wrote it even though its not quite make-believe but whatever

(i may or may not be obsessed with this au)  
>((and i may or may not be planning out another that uses my favorite au ever which is trans!hinata))<p>

* * *

><p>Shouyou and Tobio frequently have play dates. Hinata would often ask to see the other boy by saying he wanted to hang out with his "best friend", and when Tobio spent the night, they had to sleep next to each other, whether together on the bed or on the floor. They were nearly inseparable despite their regular fights. However, when Tobio suddenly declared that he was going to marry Hinata, Koushi was a little put back.<p>

"Hinata is going to be my bride," he said, looking as determined as a four year old possibly could be. "He's gonna wear a big dress and cook me food-"

"Wait!" Shouyou cried frantically. "I'm gonna marry daddy, not Tobio." 'Daddy' was Koushi. He thought it was incredibly adorable the first time Shouyou said it, even if Daichi had teased him about it later. He could remember saying the same thing to his own mother when he was young. Of course, Shouyou didn't actually know what marriage entailed; they had explained marriage as when you have a special someone, and you want to spend the rest of your life with them. Obviously, as a small child, Shouyou would immediately think of his father.

"You can't marry your dad!" Tobio retorted, frowning.

"Yeah I can." Shouyou replied stubbornly. You could almost watch the anger bubble up in Tobio then, and, in an act of pure, uncontrolled rage, the dark haired boy went up and pinched him on the arm. Shouyou instantly started crying.

Daichi came into the living room as Koushi picked Shouyou up, cradling the bawling boy against his chest.

"What happened?" Daichi asked, and Koushi, lightly rocking his son, explained. By then, Tobio had calmed down and looked on the verge of tears himself.

Koushi knelt down in front of him and gave him a small smile. "Tobio, you have to be nice to Shouyou if you're going to marry him. That's how being married works, okay?"

Tobio sniffed and nodded.

Shouyou, however, was not so easily pleased.

"No! I'm not gonna marry him! I'm gonna marry daddy!" he held on tighter to his father's neck, and Koushi sighed.

Daichi came to his rescue. "You're both too young to get married." he said, and they looked at him incredulously.

"How old do we have to be?" Shouyou asked.

"50." Daichi didn't so much as blink, and Koushi had to hold back his laughter as kids gaped.

"That's really old!" Tobio exclaimed.

"So you don't have to worry about it for a long time. Now, be nice and play or I'm calling Iwaizumi to pick you up."

"Okay..."

It was rather peaceful after that. Tobio and Shouyou played without injury, leaving the marriage conversation behind them. It was when Oikawa and Iwaizumi came to grab Tobio  
>that it came up again.<p>

"Shou, will you marry me?" he tried again, frowning at Shouyou grumpily.

"...Maybe... But you have to be really nice to me! No more pinching!" Shouyou said, and Tobio gave a nod. "And you have to be the bride!"

Tobio gave a look of revulsion. "No way! You're the bride!"

"Nope!"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi hadn't heard of new development in their child's relationship, and were surprised to say the least.

"It's time to go, Tobio." Koushi intervened, patting the boy on his head. Tobio gave one last look at Shouyou, stuck out his tongue at him, and left with his parents.

Shouyou stuck his tongue out back just a little too late, and ended up doing it to the door. He turned to Koushi.

"Do I have to be the bride?" he asked solemnly.

"Of course not, Shouyou." Koushi responded. "Neither Dad or I were brides when we got married."

"Yeah?" You could never be too sure of something.

"Yep." ...Or maybe you could, since Shouyou simply grinned and ran back into the living room, yelling about a TV show.

"Kids are such a hand full." Daichi commented, coming up beside Koushi. "I don't think I was this much trouble when I was their age."

"I don't know, I think I wanted to marry my mom back then. Never my best friend though. That came later." he smiled.

"You never know, maybe they really will end up together." they both laughed softly, then followed their son.

((They find out Daichi is right when Shouyou is fifteen when Koushi accidentally walks in on them kissing. They're both so embarrassed that he manages to keep it in long enough to apologize and leave, but as soon as he's gone, he cracks up. The next thing he does it call Daichi at work to tell him he was right.))


	2. Chapter 2

I thought of this and started laughing so hard i almost cried then i wrote it

(i didnt edit this at all and its kinda late so sorry if its bad))))

ALSO im going to continue this as a drabbly type fic for this au i already have a bunch of ideas im excited

(((maybe i should also put a warning that there's almost smut in this but not really like not enough that i'm changing the rating but still)))

* * *

><p>Koushi has no way to excuse what happened. He can say 'its been so long since the last time' or 'being a parent is hard and we need to '<em>relax'<em> all he wants, but that still doesn't help him avoid explaining what sex is to a four year old.

Halloween was a perfect time for scary movies, which was exactly what Koushi and Daichi had planned on doing. They had put Shouyou to bed a little early so he wouldn't see any of the really scarring shows that came on later, and settled themselves on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a blanket.

Daichi honestly wasn't all that into being terrified, but Koushi, growing up on the stuff, told Daichi "I'll protect you~" And Daichi, of course, being the _manly man_ that he was, decided to _man up_ and curl into Koushi's side while the latter flipped through the channels. Koushi chose an older movie that had just started, something he remembered from his childhood, and put the remote aside in favor of leaning into the warmth beside him.

It wasn't Koushi's fault, at the very least, when things were begun. He was focused on the movie. Daichi, on the other hand, somehow thought it a good time to casually get turned on with his child a mere two rooms away. He started with kissing Koushi's neck, light trails of his lips over smooth skin. A hand on Koushi's thigh next, slowly rubbing into the muscle. Koushi scolded him but it didn't seem to matter.

"He's asleep," Daichi assured, carefully nipping the other's ear. "We haven't done anything in _forever_."

"That's because we're good parents who don't have sex around their children." Even though Koushi's mind was on the right path, the rest of his body wasn't, responding to his lovers touches.

"He's asleep," Daichi said again, more forcefully this time. "He was exhausted when he layed down. I doubt he'll be getting up any time soon."

Koushi had another disapproval on his tongue, but it was gone suddenly as one of Daichi's skillful hands pressed fully onto what was quickly becoming a problem.

Another few moments had Koushi forgetting what was wrong with the situation, turning over to pin Daichi against their couch as their mouths crashed together. Perhaps it _had_ been too long since they'd done anything; it felt amazing just to have his hands on the other, to be able to touch and be touched. It was like back in high school, when they would fool around when their parent's were out. That rush that was there then had slowly faded as time went by, replaced by an excitement all its own that only came with knowing everything about who you're with.

That rush was there now though. His mind was filled with nothing but _Daichi,_ and even as they kissed and ground into each other, it felt like it wasn't enough; like it would never be enough, he could never get enough of this amazing person that by chance liked him too.

Maybe it was luck that made him pull up for air just as Shouyou walked in, or maybe it was just chance, but either way he was thanking the stars. Shouyou had dried tears streaked down his face, hand rubbing against his eyes until he saw his parents. Then, to Koushi's either horror or relief, his eyes lit up and he yelled out:

"Wrestling?!"

Koushi, once again thanking whatever was up there for his innocent child, went with it, and shoved his forearm into Daichi's throat. Daichi sputtered ungracefully.

"Yup! Wrestling!" He said gleefully, smiling as best he could. Shouyou ran over.

"Can I wrestle with daddy?" He asked, almost shaking with excitement. Koushi sat back on the couch, pulling Shouyou into his arms.

"Tomorrow. It's bed time now." Shouyou pouted.

"But I wanna wrestle now," He whined, dragging out the 'o' in now.

"Oh, but daddy's really tired." Koushi faked a big yawn and dropped his eyelids. "I might fall asleep right now!"

Shouyou still frowned. "You and dad wrestled."

"We were just getting done. Now it's bedtime. Look at the clock! It's so late! We need to get to sleep before the Dream Man gets here!" Shouyou, with all the sincerity of a small child, gasped, whispering 'dream man' before running back toward his room. Koushi and Daichi both sighed.

"Sorry about your neck," Koushi said, motioning at the red mark his arm had left.

"Sorry about yours." Koushi could only think of the bruising lining his throat, and was happy it was cold enough to wear a scarf. He was about to say something when Shouyou poked his head around the corner.

"Tuck me in." He said, and Koushi sighed once more before smiling and getting up. He picked up his son and walked to the bedroom.

After getting Shouyou to bed for the second time Koushi and Daichi retired as well, snuggling together under the blankets.

"I know a couple babysitters." Koushi suggested. "Or he and Tobio could have a playdate at his house. I bet Shou would like that better."

"I'll call them tomorrow." Daichi yawned. "Let's just go to sleep."

"I love you," Koushi said against Daichi's chest where he was pressed.

"Love you too."


End file.
